Natsuki Rin/Image Gallery
Profiles rinyes5.jpg|Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 rougeyes5.jpg|Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 rinyes5moviecasual.jpg|Rin in casual clothes from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! rinyes5moviedress.jpg|Rin in dress from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! supercurerouge.jpg|Super Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! ringogo.jpg|Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! rougegogo.jpg|Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! rinrougegogomovie.jpg|Rin & Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! YPC5GG movie-BD art gallery-02-Natuski Rin party clothes.png|Rin in party clothes, from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! Bluray art gallery rougeDX.jpg|Cure Rouge from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! rougeDX2.jpg|Cure Rouge from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! 5g5415d.jpg|Cure Rouge from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana RougeDX3full.jpg|Cure Rouge from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Dx3-cure-rouge.jpg|Cure Rouge in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_gg_chara_02.png|Cure Rouge from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Newstagerouge.jpg|Cure Rouge's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Five2.jpg|Cure Rouge Profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage2.Rouge.PNG|Cure Rouge's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2. Stage2.Rouge.PNG|Cure Rouge's stance for New Stage 2. NS307.jpg|Cure Rouge's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Rouge.full..jpg|Cure Rouge poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. c08_2_main.png|Cure Rouge's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Rouge Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Rouge's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Yes!_Pretty_Cure_5_GoGo!_Rin_and_Cure_Rouge_faces.png|Cure Rouge and Natsuki Rin's faces Cure Rouge Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Rouge's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Rouge.png|Infant Cure Rouge profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureRougeMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Rouge from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Natsuki Rin Yes5_Nozomi_telling_rin_about_the_watch.png|Rin listening to Nozomi about her Watch. Yes5_Rin_telling_Nozomi_Bring_a_Pretty_Cure_is_Dangerous.png|Rin Telling Nozomi being a Pretty Cure is Dangerous. YPC514.PNG|Rin playing soccer with her friends. Rin as a bride.png|Rin as a bride. Rin metamorphose in yukata.png|Rin metamorphose in yukata. Princess Rin metamorphose.png|Princess Rin metamorphose. YPC5GG Rin transforms in tennis outfit.png|Rin transforms while in summer clothes. Goddess Rin Metamorphose.jpg|Goddess Rin Metamorphose. 1e18f31f82ab7e898ef98d5e261afac61272851497_full.jpg|Rin in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go opening RinBus.jpg|Rin at the Bus Stop NozomiRin.jpg|Nozomi and Rin Rin confused.png|Rin confused Rin doing sign language.png|Rin doing sign language Rin sighing.png|Rin sighing The butterfly on Rins hand.png|Butterfly on Rin's hand Cure Rouge (First Season) yes014.jpg|Cure Rouge introducing herself in the first season. Rouge Burning in real time.png|Rouge Burning in real time. Cure Rouge nightmare.png|Cure Rouge nightmare. Super Cure Rouge.PNG|Super Cure Rouge. rin8.jpg|Super Cure Rouge doing her attack. 5_s03.jpg|Official art of the Cures Yes5_Rouge_sets_to_Fight_Girinma_and_Save_Dream.png|Cure Rouge gets ready to fight Girinma Y5ep8-19.png|Rouge and Aqua fighting Rouge in her attack.jpg|Rouge in her attack Rouge about to perfrom Rouge Fire.jpg|Rouge about to perform Rouge Fire Cure Rouge (GoGo Version) 784px-Rouge.jpg|Cure Rouge in the second season's opening. Rouge_03.jpg|Cure Rouge introducing herself in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. YesPrettyCure5GoGoMovie15.jpg|Cure Rouge using the Fire Fleur. Fire Strike with wings.jpg|Fire Strike with wings. Rouge in Ganbalance de Dance relay of Hape.jpg|Rouge in Ganbalance de Dance Cure Rouge in All Stars DX.jpg|Cure Rouge in All Stars DX. DX2-3Rouge.jpg|Cure Rouge in All Stars DX2. CureRougeHCPC.jpg|Cure Rouge saying her 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 17 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Tired after palying Wack the Mole.png|Tired after playing Wack the Mole in All Stars DX3. Merchandise curerougechibi.jpg|Cure Rouge chibi figure. rougecosplay.jpg|Cure Rouge cosplay dress. Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Image Galleries